elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickpocket
The stealthy art of picking an unsuspecting target's pockets. A skilled pickpocket is less likely to be caught and is more likely to find valuables. is a skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Thief play-style. The intent of the pickpocket skill is to provide greater role play opportunities and much more realistic thievery. The Dragonborn is free to peruse their target's inventory, without breaking the law. Unsuccessfully removing or adding an object will raise the Dragonborn's bounty, often causing the intended victim to become hostile. There are many opportunities for lucrative pickpocketing to offset the significant costs of investing perks in the skill. Many NPCs will carry large amounts of gold and/or valuable jewelry that is frequently enchanted. Gold from training or bribes will also be in the NPCs inventory which can then be stolen with the pickpocket skill. There is an unknown formula for maximum gold value that can be pickpocketed based on the level of the character's pickpocket skill and which perks they have. This can result in situations where even a small change in gold value can result in huge swings in percentage chance of success. :Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Stone Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: Books The following books increase this skill: *''Thief'' *''Aevar Stone-Singer'' *''Guide to Better Thieving'' *''Beggar'' *''Purloined Shadows'' Trainers *Ahkari (Adept): Khajiit Caravans *Silda the Unseen (Expert): Windhelm *Vipir the Fleet (Master): Thieves Guild in Riften Leveling techniques *Tested Xbox360 - Easy theft/higher theft chance: Simply put, steal the gold, gems, jewelery and weaponry LAST. Tested with multiple bandits across multiple saves, attempting to steal the gold in victims inventory first will fail 90% of the time. Stole arrows, foods, various misc. items first, then stole weapons, then gold last. Using this technique managed to completely rob 6 bandits clean of all items in a row without detection. *The best way is to become a wood elf at the beginning of the game. Then level up the first skill of the constellation once or twice. When you pickpocket people save before and during pickpocketing things from someone. It would be easier to pickpocket if they are not paying attention to you. Its best to pickpocket in cities. * (Only works if Sibbi Black Briar is still in jail) A very easy way to level up the technique is to get sent to Riften jail. Once there break free, find your loot and kill all the guards. After you have done this sneak up to Sibbi in his cell, you can pick pocket all of his belongings. Even if you get caught it will not cause hostility or raise your bounty (because you are already in jail) so just continue to pick pocket him as long as you'd like. Once you have all of his belongings replace them and repeat as much as you want. *Note that you can leave your things in the dresser inside your jail cell. The guards WILL NOT take everything out when you get arrested.* *The best way to level it up is to find a carriage driver, like Bjorlam in Whiterun.'' Save the game first!'' Open his inventory and go to your 'misc' section. Deposit 200 gold then, without exiting the inventory, steal it back. From skill level 5-20 you should do about 50 gold. From 21-25 you should do about 200 gold. From 26-40 skill do 300 gold. From 41-65 do about 520 gold. From 66-80 do 600 gold. From 81-100 steal around 900 to 1000 gold. Each time you take the money back you will go up by about 1 pickpocket level. Note: Use as many perks in pickpocket as you can, so you don't get caught as much. This can also be done with guards in a hold. The guard next to Belethor's goods, during the early morning hours is an excellent place to level. Just be sure to keep some extra coin on you to pay your bounty. *One method is to get Breezehome, tell Lydia to follow you, give her all your junk, tell her to stop following you, then steal it all back. Repeat ad infinitum making sure to rest in bed every eight hours to get the skill bonus. Note that items will get the "stolen" tag. *One method, which avoids potential accidental deaths, is to steal from city guards. This provides the possibility of continually finding someone to pickpocket and being caught instantly upon failure (thus avoiding potential deaths of aggressive characters resulting from a failed pickpocket attempt). *A simple and effective method is to quicksave before each attempted pickpocket. If successful, save again, if unsuccessful, re-load. Inns and marketplaces are good places for pickpocketing, as there are many individuals there, who can be pickpocketed one by one, and then move to the next marketplace/Inn. Also, to increase the chance of success, only pickpocket 1 item at a time. *Complete the city influence quests and pickpocket anyone with impunity. If caught, just tell the guard that "you're with the thieves guild." This tactic results in a 12 gold fine each time one gets caught. *The chance of successfully pickpocketing an item is put into a percentage at the bottom of weight and value. *As Guild Master in the Thieves Guild, it's possible to pickpocket any of the members freely. When caught, the member would say, "You could've just asked." Afterwards, it will not be possible to pickpocket that member again, and the message, "__________ has already caught you," will be displayed. *It is possible to pickpocket a skill trainer, so after being trained in another skill, remember to pickpocket the trainer. In high levels of training, like 70+, with perks in pickpocketing, or a boost with equipment enchantments and/or potions, it's possible to level up quickly by stealing back around 2000+ gold with 90% chance of success. **Alternatively, training pickpocket with Vipir is a great way to level the skill early on. Talk to him, train the skill, save, and then try to pickpocket the money he received for the training, reloading upon failures. Each pickpocket attempt will be around a 37% chance, but will level you each time you succeed. So, training and then pickpocketing the single-training money back will result in fast leveling of both yourself, in general, and the pickpocket skill... up to a point. He may, eventually, create so much money on his person (through some means) that will make it impossible to pickpocket, but this is a great way to level the skill and yourself up until that time. *Another good technique is to pickpocket from bandits, as they always carry gold. If the attempt should fail, there are no consequences other than the fight with the bandit. Using this method also helps to level up Sneak, particularly if said bandit is killed with a sneak attack. Using Calm on a bandit while pickpocketing works well to this cause.. *If you have cleared out the valuables of most people in the game and still aren't at 100 pickpocket, The Fishing Job can be used to gain levels while remaining in towns. Removing stolen tag *Sell the item to a Fence and then buy it back at a much higher price. Speech perks and enchanted apparel can be used to reduce the cost of buying back the item. The player can use the Fence perk from the Speech skill to use any merchant as a Fence. This will not work for a few items. **If Ahkari has been unlocked as a Fence, you can sell her the items, then retrieve them from the invisible chest. This way, you actually gain money from removing the tag. *Another more expensive method is to put the item into a merchant shop's inventory, then buying it from the merchant. e.g., waiting for the merchant caravans to arrive at Dawnstar, (making sure their inventory will not refresh after speaking with them), then going to the invisible Dawnstar chest, and putting the stolen item inside that chest. Then buying the item from the merchant like any other item.(confirmation required) * Another method (as of Patch 1.5) is to take the stolen items to Dragonsreach and enter the doors to the right of the Arcane Enchanter. This is where the court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire sleeps. There is a dresser on the right as the player enters the room. Place all the stolen items into the dresser and have a follower take them. When the items are taken from the follower, the stolen flag is gone. Trivia *The chance to successfully pickpocket any item (including gold) is capped at 90%. *The value and weight of an item determines the difficulty of pickpocketing the item. *It is not necessary to be completely 'hidden' to successfully pickpocket, though it does raise the chance to steal items significantly. It is, however, necessary when pickpocketing equipped items or weapons (though only from the character you're trying to pickpocket - it doesn't matter whether or not others see you, so long as they don't catch you). *After unsuccessfully attempting to pickpocket an NPC, the NPC cannot be pickpocketed again for 2 days. The NPC will not reset if the player waits two days in the same room. *A Forsworn Briarheart will die if the Briar Heart is successfully taken from his inventory. * It is possible to pickpocket items with a 0% chance to steal. However, it requires having the Poisoned Perk. Simply get any type of paralysis poison and place it in the target's inventory. While they are down, pickpocket the desired item. * The above method will also work using a Staff of Paralysis, but will only work on some NPCs while others become hostile. This depends on the NPC's level. *Another method to do it is to use Ice Form on the NPC, sneak and pickpocket them just as the ice breaks, friendly NPC like Trainers or Housecarl will not become hostile when you use Ice Form on them. With this method, you can pickpocket both equipped armor marked with 0% chance, as well as gold paid for training. *Very weak NPCs may die for frost damage during the freeze time. *The Perfect Touch perk does not work on essential NPCs. *Relieving hostile NPCs of all weapons in their inventory (including equipped ones which requires the Misdirection perk) will cause them to pick up and equip nearby weapons on the ground or anything with a damage rating and to replace their lost weapon. *Every NPC has its own detection status, meaning that as long as that specific NPC can't see you, you still count as 'hidden' to him, even if the eye is completely open. *A 0% chance to pickpocket does not mean that it is impossible to steal that item. It means that the chance falls below 1%. *NPCs only wear their original apparel. For example, if you pickpocted Iron Armor off of someone, they will only reequip that and nothing else. Bugs *Enchantments that boost pickpocketing chances may reduce the success rate when the base chance is small. (Such enchantments grow less effective as the value of the item being pickpocketed increases; for the most difficult items, these bonuses fall below 0%, resulting in a negative "bonus"). *In a similar circumstance such as above, the disease Ataxia ("Reduced Lockpick & Pickpocket";"Picking locks and picking pockets is 25% harder.") serves to benefit the player by instead increasing the chance to pickpocket very high values. For example; targeting Eorlund Gray-Mane, item "Gold (2173)" with a 85% chance with the disease present, item "Gold (2173) with a 64% chance after the disease has been cured. *If the target is standing up from paralysis, one can pickpocket everything from them without being noticed. However, this will not increase the player's pickpocket level. Achievements |trophy = }} See also *Skills (Skyrim) *Thieves Guild (Skyrim) pl:Kradzież kieszonkowa ru:Карманные кражи (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills